A Shocking discovery
by Merthergirl
Summary: Penny was surprisingly happy in her new relationship. Now, three weeks in, Penny was sure that it was love. James T Kirk was perfect.


A shocking discovery- Chapter one.

**Hey lovelies! I decided to rewrite all my fanfics, so don't be alarmed when you see this story is a little different, it's just the same story, just better written (hopefully). Please read and review, constructive criticism is more than welcome :) **

Penny was surprisingly happy in her new relationship. She was surprisingly comfortable with dating someone seriously, and surprisingly comfortable around him too. Charismatic, handsome, funny and smart, with some high flying job that he had never specified. Yes, James T. Kirk was perfect.

Bones sighed and, plunging the hypo far-too-hard into the Vulcan laying before him on the medical bay bed, turned to face his friend. Spock made no exclamation, just hissed in distaste and said, snidely to the doctor, "Is it regulation to vent anger on your patients, doctor?"

Bones ignored him, "Dammit Jim don't you understand how this could be so dangerous? We've been here barely a month and already you're strolling around, playing with girls' hearts like this is some kind of game?"

"Oh come on, Bones. You should see the way her eyes shine when she smiles," Jim said, lounging back on the bed opposite the science officers, "or her lips when she laughs, or the way her golden hair-"

"So?" Bones interrupted, pressing a button and placing his hands on his hips, "what if she finds out who you are? And where you're from? Dammit, man, i'm a doctor, not your babysitter!"

Spock, sitting up from where he had unnecessarily been lay down by the nurse and rubbing the tender wound on his chest, admitted that he had to agree with the doctor, "she could go into shock. Or inform the authorities."

Jim sighed, "But you haven't met her yet, Spock! I know you'd approve of her! She really is something."

Bones and Spock shared a look they so often shared before the doctor's eyes dropped and his mouth curled into a smirk, "How did you manage this one, hobgoblin?"

"Well," said Spock, pulling the black regulation shirt over his toned chest, "I presume the act was caused by ignorance, given that your race has yet to discover Vulcans. My attacker used a primitive – yet fascinating- weapon that seemed to emerge on instant want from it's holster. I believe it is known as a flick knife."

It was Jim's turn to share a look with McCoy. Only the first officer could find a near-fatal injury fascinating. Jim just thanked Vulcan biology that they had attempted to slice a heart that was not in the chest cavity.

"If my memory serves…" Spock said, leaning back against the wall, trying not to display the obvious pain he was feeling. Chapel hurried over and insisted that he lay, rather than sat, and he sighed before lifting his legs onto the bed too. She threw a blanket over him then, smiling, apologized for the interrupted before seeing to some of the remaining patients. They had crashed on Earth four weeks ago, and the collision had caused seventy odd casualties. Expecting to find a Starfleet centre nearby, they had determined a course deliberately, and found themselves stranded. The enterprise was, surprisingly, mainly in tact, and while the science officers tried to find a way out and/or a reason for their abrupt and odd arrival, the engineers had fixed the ruins.

Spock sighed and began again, "If my memory serves, I was taking some readings when a group of young specimens approached, laughing for some reason. They asked if I was lost, which I can assume was not, as I thought at the time, an offer to help, but somehow a jibe at my attire, which they informed me belonged at a "nerd fest" at a place called "Comic-con." I told them that firstly, no, I was not especially lost and if I was I could ask for navigation to join me, that it was vital to wear appropriate uniform, and it was illogical to get in the way of a Starfleet officer, when they grew violent, and attacked me, calling me various names I cannot comprehend."

Jim pouted, "What kind of animal would attack a poor innocent Vulcan?"

Bones sighed, "Times change, Jim. The 21st century human race was one full of prejudice against themselves, you expect them to be kind to an alien like Spock?"

"Hm." Kirk replied, patting Spock's shoulder affectionately before turning to Bones, "Now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, i have a date."

"Jim, will'ya stop and listen for a-" Bones began to warn, but Jim laughed him off.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads about it. I will be fine."

Penny sighed, twirling uncertainly in the lilac dress, watching the material sway around above her knees with concern. "Hmm... i'm not sure... what do you think?"

Amy, who was sat on Penny's bed beside Bernadette, shrugged and said, "I guess it's too..."

"Short." Bernadette quipped.

"Long." Amy corrected.

Penny groaned, stomping her feet impatiently, "guys! You're meant to be helping me out here! The date's in half an hour!"

"Why don't you ask the boys?" Bernadette suggested, "Howard sometimes helps tell me which dress he prefers… though it's always the shorter one."

Penny smiled, "Yeah, well, I have never taken fashion advice from any guy, let alone them."

"You may as well try." Amy said, "They are male, and you are trying to attract a male."  
"Yeah, I gathered." Penny said sharply, turning and gazing in the mirror, "Ok, fine. I guess I have no other options."

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj sat rooted to the living room furniture, mouths slightly agape, eyes glued to the flickering TV screen. "This movie is so cool!" Raj said, and was immediately shushed by the others. Sighing, he returned his gaze to the screen, on which Anne Hathaway stood as catwoman, looking incredibly badass.

"Hey guys!" Penny announced as she entered without so much as knocking. The boys groaned, pausing the movie and turning to face the girls.

"What?" Howard asked, and his frown faded when Bernadette and Amy entered, each wielding a dress. The one held by Bernadette was a modest dress of a dark maroon colour that would reach

Penny's calves. Amy held a bright purple gown that would have reached Penny's thighs and hugged her figure.

"This one-" Penny twirled in her lilac dress, "This one," she gestured to Amy's choice, "Or this one?" she gestured to Bernadette's.

The boys all pointed to the one she was wearing, "That one."

"Thanks!" Penny grinned, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Penny-" Leonard said, following out of the door, "Where are you going… in that?"

"On a date." "smiled, "Why?"

"No.. no reason." Leonard said quietly, waving her off as she hurried away. Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Amy and Bernadette- who had appeared in the doorway behind him, exchanged glances before going back inside to watch the film. Leonard sighed, shook his head and joined them.

Why did he have an unusually bad feeling about this?

**Please review, and i will be updating this story shortly :)**


End file.
